Wire reels assemblies are well known in the art. They usually consist of a reel mounted to a reel support allowing free rotation of the reel.
Two general types of wire reels assemblies exist. The first type of wire reel assemblies is mainly concerned with reels that are not reusable, for example, reels made of cardboard and plywood onto which wire is coiled by the wire manufacturer and that are designed to be discarded when they are empty.
The second type of wire reel assemblies are concerned with reusable reels onto which coils of wire may be mounted and removed. This type of wire reel assemblies are becoming increasingly popular since their use allow the wire manufacturers to supply their coils of wire unmounted to reels, thus reducing production costs. Furthermore, reusable reels are inherently environment friendly.
Known wire reel assemblies of the second type suffer from many drawbacks. For example, they require the reels to be removed from the support to allow the removal of the coil of wire from the reel; they do not provide ways to bind the coil of wire before it is removed from the reel; they do not provide a visual indication of the amount of wire remaining on the reel.